a new beginning
by carolin93945460
Summary: Astrid es una chica algo introvertida y callada, pero todo cambiara cuando tenga la oportunidad de reunirse con el amor de su vida AU moderno.
1. Chapter 1

_Invierno del 2000; un día oscuro y lúgubre. Ese día comenzaban las clases, era aburridor. Siempre lo mismo; los mismos profesores, los mismos compañeros y los mismos problemas de adolescentes._

Tenía la esperanza de que este año fuera diferente, ya que era mi último año de preparatoria y mi vida cambiaría al salir del colegio.

Soy Astrid, Astrid Hofferson, una chica solitaria y agobiada por el día a día; tengo el mundo en mis hombros pues siempre tengo que aparentar ser la chica perfecta para mi madre y mis amigos; es molesto. Siento que nadie me comprende; que estoy sola en este frió mundo, con personas indiferentes que caminan por las calles, pero esa es la realidad, al menos mi realidad.

Caminaba al colegio a reunirme con mis amigas otra vez, sus nombre eran Heather, Brutilda y Camicazi; eran muy buenas alumnas al igual que y hacían que mi vida se hiciera mucho menos pesada.

Llegue al salón de clases y como siempre me senté en mi puesto; nadie me saludo, lo típico pues no soy muy popular en el colegio; pero prefiero tener pocas amigas que sean buenas conmigo que a falsas que hablen a mis espaldas. Empezaron las clases y pensaba dentro de mí que mis profesores tenían en vez de hablar, cantaban una canción de cuna que hacia dormir a los estudiantes.

Estoy cansada, no pude dormir al preocuparme por el día de hoy así que no le prestó mucha atención a la clase y me dispongo a oír mi música es mi único escape de la realidad, sin ella no estoy viva. No soy la chica convencional que le gusta la música que todos oyen; una música sin ritmo con letras sin sentido, prefiero la música con sentimiento y alegre, que me haga sentir en otro lugar, excepto aquí.

No he visto caras nuevas hoy, pues toda la vida he visto a mis compañeros así que somos como una familia; una familia desunida, que habla a espaldas de los más débiles, que se ataca constantemente, pero una familia.

En la ventana del salón esta sentado un chico llamado Jack, mi compañero de clase desde pequeños; es como un hermano para mi, aunque, este año han cambiado las cosas, pues siento que le gusto por que siempre me miro como un cachorro que desea amor; aunque ya ni me habla; no entiendo lo que le pasa, es muy frustrante pero yo no le puedo corresponder pues ya estoy enamorada de alguien más. Mi corazón ya se ha cerrado en una cajita con candado y le di la llave a una persona que nunca la perderá.

Termino la clase y salimos a tomar un descanso; estaba feliz de haber salido de esa prisión, donde el carcelero era el profesor era de matemáticas que nos torturaba con sus complicadas formulas que no lograba entender.

Caminaba por los pasillos con mis amigas que hablaban entre si de como les fue en las vacaciones y yo; yo estaba distraída sin prestarles mucha atención a lo que decían, de todos modos era ignorada en la conversación ya que están metidas en sus propios pensamientos y no se percataban de lo que estaba ahí. ellas no son perfectas lo se, pero son mis amigas, aunque me ignoren ahora, se que estarán para mi mas adelante.

esa es mi vida, que le puedo hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo; pensaba en lo mucho que quería irme de este lugar y en otras; de repente tropecé con un pie, ese pie era de una chica odiosa, vanidosa y pretensiosa; se llamaba Mérida, ella era del equipo de porristas y era la más popular del colegio; todos los chicos sueñan por ella. Mérida tenía el cabello rojo y despeinado, con tez blanca, ojos azules y una expresión de triunfo al verme caer.

Todos se reían de mí; alguien me tendió la mano para ayudarme y esa persona era Hiccup Haddock, el más popular del colegio. Me pregunto si estaba bien; yo estaba petrificada, no sabía qué hacer; asentí rápidamente.

Todas las chicas estaban embobadas, pues Hiccup es el chico más guapo de todo el colegio, además de tener una sonrisa tierna, tenía unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que derretía a cualquiera; ok soy demasiado cursi, pero así es como lo veo ya que he estado enamorada de él desde octavo grado, pero no el no sabe que existo, hasta ahora.

El era una chico bueno, gentil y generoso, lo único malo que tenia era que salía con es tal Mérida; UG; como odio esta situación.

El me miro y me dijo que lo sentía; de pronto yo quede hipnotizada en sus ojos y el también en los míos; una unión de azul y verde tan perfecta que nada podía arruinar el momento; hasta que Mérida hablo. -Ejemm, oye niña rubia torpe fíjate por dónde vas la próxima grito ella. Oh como quería golpearla en ese momento, mire a Hiccup ene se monto y solo me dio una mirada de disculpa, marchándose del lugar con su novia. Me quede ahí, sin saber qué hacer, sola y triste.

Como estaba tan distraída no me di cuenta que mis amigas se habían quedado atrás; y estaban mirando todo lo que paso, cuando llegue a su lado Cami fue la primera en saltar de la emoción.

-hay que felicidad Hiccup te hablo por primera Cami. La mire con una cara de palo no conforme con su reacción.

-Cami no es para tanto, solo me ayudo y se fue con su novia- Dije. Queriendo sonar como que no pasaba nada, pero dentro de mi estaba mal; pues hasta en un buen momento tiene que ser arruinado por esa chica pelirroja.

No se dijo más durante el día, tuvimos que volver al salón de clases y de ahí a nuestra casa, por fin, un lugar de tranquilidad. Me despedí de mis amigas y tome el autobús que me llevaría a casa, me senté en la parte de atrás del autobús para no ser molestada y saque mis auriculares para poder perderme en el infinito mundo de cantos y melodías que me permitían sentirme en otro universo.

Cerré mis ojos y momentos después sentí que alguien me toco el hombro, abrí los ojos y me encontré con el más hermoso verde bosque que había visto jamás; era Hiccup, estaba sentado tan cerca de mí que me sonroje; pero él no se había dado cuenta. Tartamudee un hola y él me respondió un qué tal nervioso.

-quería disculparme por lo que te hizo Mérida esta mañana, fue grosero, lo siento mucho- me dijo.

\- no hay problema ya paso, además no fue tu culpa- le respondí. Me atreví a preguntarle-¿te montaste ha este autobús solo para pedirme perdón por Mérida?

-que, no, no del todo, siempre viajo en carro, pero esta es mi ruta a casa, también quería aprovechar para pedirte disculpas- me dijo.

Solo hice una expresión de sorpresa, me sonroje, ya que seguía sentada cerca de Hiccup. No sabía que decir, otra vez, así que solo hice lo más razonable posible.- quieres oír música...Conmigo- dije tímidamente.

-oh claro, por que no.- respondió. Y ese fue nuestro camino a casa.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, lamento no haber actualizado pronto, estaba muy ocupada, así que espero que lo lean y comenten ya que es mi primer fic que he escrito en mi vida.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento no subir capítulos, sé que me estoy demorando pero en época de exámenes para la universidad. Prometo subir más cuando todo pase, gracias. :)


End file.
